Call me maybe
by sammy103
Summary: "I think I called somebody by accident. It happened twice last week when my grandma wanted me to…" "André!" Beck looked shocked "whoever it was heard everything I told you!" "Yeah well…" I trailed of. "Who was it?" Beck asked. "Jade"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm back! With a new story. Just enjoy... and tell me what your think!**

**Disclaimer: If i wasn't a girl and not from Germany and my name was Dan and... yeah I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS :'(**

Tori POV

„Beck we love you!" these Northridge girls shouted. I couldn't help but look at Jade who was standing on my right.

She murmered something and I thougt to hear the words: "I used to think that too…" She noticed my staring and looked at me. For a moment I saw her eyes but that was enough to know what she felt.

Suddenly everything she did to me, every insult wasn't important for that moment. This girl was seriously hurt. She tried to cover it up in school but sometimes there were these moments when she lost her masquerade for a second – like now.

I could understand how she has to feel since the break-up and probably the weeks before. The only person she really loved – except for her sister and mother – and I'm sure still does left her partly because she was afraid to loose him like she lost her dad.

And everytime she sees beck interact with some girl – yeah with me too – it must be like she got stabbed in her heart.

Everyone knows jade isn't that good with showing emotions but with beck she let her walls down and finally opened to him – which now has to seem like a big mistake to her.

I knew tough she could never stop loving him and I'm pretty sure Beck still does love her too. There was more between them of which I always was jealous. But it wasn't easy because both of them were hurt and disappointed.

Beck because Jade acted like she didn't care anymore towards him and Jade because Beck broke her heart and seems to have forgotten her by now. It seemed like a confirmation to her that love couldn't last for long.

Well… very complicated…

Jade POV

After Becks movie premier which was by the way pretty good except for this parrot thing I changed into my PJs when I got a call from André.

I answered "What do you want André?" but he didn't respond. I was about to end the phone call when I heard a low voice which I eventually recognized as Becks.

I listened more closely: "Can we please not talk about her?" he asked. I wondered who "her" was. "Why not?" André asked. "Because I can't get over her and hearing her name makes it worse." I couldn't be…

"Beck, man you broke up with Jade. It was your decision." André confirmed. "I know but… that was the biggest mistake of my life. I didn't want to lose Jade I just wanted the fighting to stop. You don't know how hard it is to constantly fight with the girl you love. But – André – it's worse to not be with her at all." Okay, please someone wake me up now before I believe what I just heard. But the conversation went on.

"Dude you sound really desperate. You don't seem like that in school. And there you even see her." That's right. Everybody in school would tell you that Beck moved on. "I have to keep my cool in school" Beck explained " but at home my parents can't stand me anymore. They say I'm depressing them. And I don't even live with them anymore! I tried really everything I even kissed Tori to convince myself that I can get over jade but…"

"It didn't help, hm?" "No" Becks voice got quieter "I love Jade to much." There was no sound at the other line for a moment. Then the boy who just said that he still loved me spoke up.

"Why are you laughing?" "Because Beck, if anybody from school could see you like this you would totally lose your cool guy image." André chuckeled. "But seriously why don't you just talk to her?" "Because jade hates me and is possibly right to do so."

I don't know if it was relief that made me cry but suddenly I could feel the tears escaping from my eyes and decided I've heard enough. I ended the call but not before whispering: "I love you too Beck!"

André POV

Suddenly there was a noise in my pocket. I checked it and noticed that my phone was bright. It said: "Conversation ended length: 17 min 43 sec"

Beck raised an eyebrow at me questionly. "I think I called somebody by accident. It happened twice last week when my grandma wanted me to…"

"André!" Beck looked shocked. "whoever it was heard everything I told you!" "Yeah well…" I trailed of. "Who was it?" Beck asked. I looked at my phone - and let out a gasp. Oh no! – and back up to Beck.

"Jade"

**Tadaa I try to update soon. Hopefully I have a lot of time the next weeks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thank you all soooooo much for the reviews and putting me on alert and favorites lists! Someone even added me to favorite authors! Thanks so much! I'm sorry but I didn't have the time for a longer chapter... Plus my parents refused to give me the wifi code (I'm in France at the moment) so this update is later then planned. I'm sorry ;) But enjoy!**

The next day in school was hard. I was extremely tired because I hardly got any sleep last night. I was too busy thinking of what I'd say to Jade. I couldn't decide if it was good she heard Andrés and mine conversation, because its not really the manliest thing to cry over a girl at his best friends house.

The whole day Jade smirked or ignored me. After last period I finally gathered the courage and went up to her.

"Hey" I greeted sheepishly. Jade smirked at me. "So you guys do girl talk, hm? I thought it was just a girly thing…"

Okay… this is going to be awkward and embarrassing. I decided to not comment on this and go on with my actual plan.

"Well, yeah Jade listen…" I began and knew I could as well risk everything now… "what I said to André, I really meant it! Jade I love you but I hate fighting with you. I couldn't bear it anymore! And I'm a complete asshole for leaving you and acting like it didn't hurt me at all! Because it did! I'm a complete wreck without you. But you have to trust me more. I wouldn't cheat on you."

Okay this sounded a bit like a speech which I had down several times before. I just hoped that I found the right words. As calm as I may usually be, when it comes to Jade I'm nervous.

But Jade looked at me like I had lost my mind. "I have to trust you more? Are you fucking serious? You break up with me in front of all our friends and next day you are all flirty with Tori again and you say I have to trust YOU?" "Jade I told you I didn't…"

"Oh shut up! You kissed Tori and say you wouldn't cheat on me?"

"Did you listen to what I said yesterday? I only kissed her because I hoped I could get over you. Because you seemed like you didn't care about us anymore, I had no hope! You were ignoring me completely!" By now the tears poured over Jades face and I was at the edge of crying to.

"How am I supposed not to ignore you after what you did? And by the way. Even if I can't stand Tori. It's absolutely disgusting to use a girl this way just to get over me!" She screamed. And she was somewhat right.

"And you know what Beck? You always said how much of an asshole my father is and that you could never treat me like he did. But you fuckin' did! You got me to open myself towards you and to trust you. And then you dumped me and ripped me apart again! And you were the one who got me to believe that love between to people can exist and last but you proved me wrong like my dad did several times!"

That was too much. She couldn't compare to this man. I could feel I was about losing my temper.

"I love you! I didn't stop and I never will! You know why I wanted to give us a break. So stop comparing me to your father!" She shot me a deadly glare and yelled at me:

"Then stop breaking my heart over and over again!"

Suddenly it was quite in the empty hallway of Hollywood arts.

We stared at each other with the intensity of two people who clearly love but hate each other at the same time.

And then our lips crashed together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay new chapter, I am kinda in a rush but I hope I will update ASAP. Enjoy! And thanks to all the people who reviewed! It means really much to me! Perhaps Jades sister is a little...well yeah, but I thought she has to be tough, she lives with Jade so yeah...  
**

Jade POV

I was lying in my bed and crying helplessly.

Liv, my nine years old sister kept asking me what was wrong which let me to new sobbing attacks.

"Because I'm in love with Beck!" I responded. "You are for like four years so why are you crying now?" she questioned.

"Because he kinda asked if we could get back together. And I want to so badly but he broke my heart and I'm afraid he'll do it again. And then we had this argument and I said some really bad things…" Liv watched me with wide eyes.

Yeah I know a nine year old normally shouldn't get involved in relationship problems but she is my sister so she has no choice.

"What did you say?" she asked. "I compared him to dad." Liv looked shocked. Dad left us when she was five so she remembered him. "Yeah I know I messed up. I was just so furious." "Go apologize to him" my sister suggested.

"It's not that easy" I pressed my head into the pillow. "Why not?" she asked with the innocence of a little child. "

"Because I slept with him afterwards" I mumbled into my pillow, hoping she didn't hear what I was saying.

But of course I had bad luck. Perhaps it's strange to talk to your eight years younger sister about things like that but she's really mature for her age. I mean she lives with me, what else should she be?

"Did you use protection?" she promptly asked. See what I mean? "Because you could get pregnant or…" "Liv" I protested "that's not the problem."

"Just go and talk to him! What do you have to lose?" Well yeah she was right, so I went into the bathroom and took a shower. Standing there I thought about today and what Beck was feeling right now.

I dressed into black jeans and a black top which let my skin seem really pale and mysterious. Then I walked outside saying goodbye to Liv who gave me thumbs up and mom who was making diner.

I walked through our front yard and was about to open my cars door when somebody started talking to me.

"Where are you going?" I spun around. "That's really none of your… Oh… Hey Beck." He grinned. "Seemed like we had the same idea" he said and smiled.

"Yeah" I laughed a little "I was actually on my way to your RV… I wanted to apologize. Look… I know it's easy to say 'I'm sorry' but I really am Beck. It was absolutely wrong and I didn't have the right to say something like this to you because it isn't true. I was just so angry and sad and Beck… I think what happened after our fight" I said sheepishly and he chuckled "made clear that I still love you. I can't stop how hard I've tried."

"That's what I was trying to tell you earlier. And...I won't break your heart again" he promised. "I just can't. I know you hate this cheesy things but you mean the world to me. I just can't be without you. Would you take me as goodlooking as I am back?" he stared into my eyes. I punched him playfully. "Maybe" I grinned. "If you behave well." "I did according to your moans earlier. You were all like "oh don't stop Beck… God!"" he mocked.

"Just shut up!" I slapped him.

"Wanna go out to diner and afterwards to my place?" he asked me.

Yep this was Beck and me. The one minute we were about to rip each others heads of and the next we were all happy and in love again. And I think if I image the weeks without him…

I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
